


Exterminator

by missamericas



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericas/pseuds/missamericas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy hates roller coasters, while his brother Tommy loves them. What happens when Tommy drags his twin brother on one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exterminator

Billy and his twin, Tommy were different as they come. Despite being almost identical – not including their hair and eye color – they were completely different. Billy was far more emotional – he wore his heart on his sleeve – nerdy and sarcastic. While the two of them shared the fine art of sarcasm, Tommy was crass, as well as incredibly impulsive. Which lead them to standing in front of this roller coaster.

“No.” Billy said instantly, shaking his head. “Hell, no.”

Tommy rolled his eyes before grabbing hold of Billy’s arm. “Stop being a chicken shit. We’re going. And you’re going to thank me.” Tagging the brunette along with him. The two headed towards the single rider line, Billy groaning behind him.

“First you force me on this ride and now you’re not even going to ride with me!" 

"Relax, single rider lines are always faster.” Billy pulled his arm away from his brother and leaned against the railing. Sighing he looked in either direction of the line. Everyone else looked excited to be waiting in line, even little kids. Little kids were more brave than he was right now. And you know what? He was okay with that. He was totally fine with ditching Tommy and going back to the hotel room to read comics. 

Their adoptive parents were taking their brothers on all the rides for smaller children, letting them venture off on their own as long as they promised to be back at the hotel room by midnight.

The line moved faster than Billy thought it would, anxiety pumping through his veins the closer they got to the front of the line. He could almost feel his heart beating against his rib cage, his arms started to shake before someone pulled on his shirt.

“Hey! Are you two twins?” Billy stopped thinking about his fear for a moment to look down at a little girl who had pulled on his shirt. Blinking at the small person, he looked at his brother for a split second who wasn’t paying attention, but staring as his phone.

“Oh, yeah. We are.” He smiled awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. The small girl smiled widely before taking a few more steps and tugged on Tommy’s shirt. “Hey, mister!”

Despite being a big pain in the ass to Billy, Tommy was wonderful with kids. He wouldn’t admit it, but you could see it in the way he treated their little brothers as well as their friends little sister, Molly. Kids naturally flocked to him, Billy always said it was the hair.

“Yes?” Tommy quirked his eyebrow looking down at the small child before stuffing his phone in his pocket.

“I like your hair!” The small girl smiled pointing at Tommy’s white-blond hair, he smiled.

“You have good taste.” Tommy leaned against the railing, devoting all his attention to her. Billy could almost see the hearts forming in her eyes. Rolling his own he smiled, little girls always fell in love with his brother.

“I'm Gracie! What are your names?” She asked looking from both Tommy and Billy after some time.

“I’m Tommy and he’s Billy. Are you excited to go on the ride?” Gracie looked like she was about to burst out of her skin.

“Oh yeah! I’ve waited a whole year to ride it. I wasn’t tall enough last year but I grew an inch and now I am!” She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

“A whole inch? Wow, you’re practically a giant.” Tommy teased as Gracie giggled.

“Gracie! Gracie, honey where are you?” A voice called out. Soon a woman who wasn’t that much taller than Billy stopped and sighed. “Gracie! You can’t run off like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack.“

“I’m sorry! Mommy, look! I made new friends. Billy and Tommy, they're twins! They're going on the ride too!” The woman who they assumed was Gracie’s mother looked at the both of them, her eyes going wide.

“Oh god, I’m sorry she bothered you. She’s been excited about today for a very long time.”

The twins laughed and shook their heads. “Really, it’s no problem.” Tommy smiled at them.

"C'mon honey, we're in the wrong line. Daddy's waiting for us." Gracie's mother grabbed hold of her daughters small hand, keeping her from disappearing again.

"Can I say bye to my new friends mommy?" Looking up her mother; when given her approval Gracie giggled before hugging both of their legs

Billy kneeled and gave her a hug, Tommy ruffled her hair slightly. Billy thought she was going to faint. "Have extra fun for me, okay?" Tommy winked.

Nodding, Gracie grabbed her mothers hand and waved goodbye as she followed her mother. "I will! I promise!"

...

After forty five minutes of standing in a slow moving line, and Tommy convincing Billy to stay in line twice; they were now next in line to be seated on the ride.

"I'm going to puke." Billy mumbled looking at everyone being excited

"Please don't." Tommy grimaced. "Or at least puke away from my face."

"I'm going to puke right in your face for forcing me on this hell on --" Billy's voice trailed off.

Looking up from his phone, Tommy pushed his eyebrows together. Billy wasn't the type of person to stop talking mid sentence unless something nerdy like the Avengers came up. In this case, the Avengers were the farthest thing from his mind. 

“Billy?” Tommy questioned trying to catch his brothers attention. When he didn’t respond Tommy tried again. 

“Billy.” Nothing.

“Bill.” Nothing, again.

“William.” Billy finally broke his stare and looked back at Tommy. 

“What?” He asked, his eyes blinking as if he wasn’t just staring off into space.

“What the hell man, you totally blanked on me just now. What got your attention that bad?” Before Billy could answer, Tommy followed his brothers line of sight and caught wind of the pair his brother was fixated on.

One was a girl; average height for a chick. (Whatever that meant), jet black hair, and fond of the color purple. (Tommy could probably count at least six things on her that were purple.) She also looked like she could kick Tommy’s ass, and it kind of turned him on. 

The other was a guy. He was taller than the purple obsessed girl. He assumed they were friends, the two of them seemed to be enjoying whatever was making them laugh hysterically. His hair was blonde, and his left ear was shining. Tommy assumed he had multiple piercings. He wasn’t extremely ripped, but he was far more built than Tommy was. 

Tilting his head to the side, Tommy understood why his brother was staring. The pair were attractive. But he knew which one of the two Billy was memorized with. 

“Two single riders!” The ride operator had called. Tommy smirked seeing the mysterious two walking towards two of the four seats; which him and his brother were now being directed towards. Pushing his brother forward lightly, Billy frowned back at him before smirking and waving his hand forward. 

Once Billy noticed he caught onto his brothers actions. Sometimes they didn’t even need words to communicate with each other. It often freaked their family out. Slowly making his way towards his seat, Billy sat down. Pulling the safety guard down, Billy could feel himself growing more anxious. 

“Are you sure these are safe? I mean I feel like I’m going to fly out of this. And unless I’m secretly a mutant who can sprout wings that wouldn’t be very enjoyable.” Billy said out loud. Mostly to himself, half to Tommy, who was on his left. He expected to be ignored, he often was. But the attractive boy Billy had been eyeing on his right answered him instead. 

“That’d be one hell of a way to find out you’re a mutant don’t you think?” Billy looked over, could’ve sworn this was a dream. Or a nightmare. He wouldn’t get on a roller coaster in a dream.

God, this kid. Who was he? Did he descend from the heavens? Or walk out of a Abercrombie and Fitch ad? Whoever he was, he was perfect, and he was talking to Billy. ..Who still hadn’t answered. 

“Right? It’s like who cares about finding out normally in your bedroom? Or noticing weird things when you’re like seven. Let’s just get your twin brother to force you on a roller coaster and wonder if you’re going to fling out and watch your life flash before your eyes?” 

“Not a fan for roller coaster?” 

“Nope.” Billy shook his head, “What gave it away?”  
  
Mr. Perfect laughed and shrugged his shoulders. Billy couldn’t see the full movement, but his body language implied it. “The monologue.” Blushing slightly, Billy looked away for a moment for before turning back towards the boy next to him.

“It’s not totally lame if I’m like, actually afraid. Right?” Biting the inside of his cheek, he quickly averted his eyes in case this kid laughed at him. 

“Not at all. But it isn’t that bad. Assuming why your brother dragged you along. I doubt he’d put you on something that would kill you.” 

“You’d be surprised.” Billy mumbled, or so he thought.

“Hey! I’m a good brother. Don’t slander my good name.” Tommy leaned over as far as he could go to put his two cents in. Billy rolled his eyes before smiling softly. 

“I guess he’s a pretty decent brother. As far as brothers go.” 

“I wouldn’t know. Only child.”

“Trust me, I’ve got this one and two younger brothers. You’re not missing out on anything.”

By this time, a ride operator had started to walk by and check their seat belts, making sure they were secure.

Billy looked down at the operator’s hands as they pulled on his belt, his heart rate spiking once they were done and giving a thumbs up. Closing his eyes, Billy attempted to even out his breathing. He just wanted the ride to start, the sooner it did the sooner he’d be on solid ground again.

Slowly when the started started to move, Billy groaned. God, he hated this. 

“It’s okay, luckily this ride isn’t that long!” Mr. Perfect called from his right.

That was the last thing Billy heard before the ride had shot them out. Going a speed Billy would never recommend. His hands holding the bars, he was pretty sure his knuckles were turning white from holding on so tight.

Next time Tommy suggested they do something, Billy would refuse until he was blue in the face. He was practically plotting his revenge on his brother as they went into a loop. 

A string of profanities came from the brunett’s mouth before he reached out and grabbed the hand to his right; not giving a second thought to  _whose_  hand he was grabbing. A moment later they were back at docking, the ride was over and Billy was going to murder his twin. 

“Dude we have to look at the picture I’m pretty sure you’re making the most ridiculous face ever. And I’m so buying it.” Tommy rushed off towards the picture center. Leaving Billy, Mr. Perfect, and the girl who was fond of purple. 

Who coughed into her hand, and raised her eyebrow at the two of them. Billy looked at their hands and quickly let go, while his cheeks flushed. 

“Uh, sorry. Scared for my life, I guess.” He said as he started to get up himself. 

“I’m Teddy, by the way.” He now had a name. “And this is Kate.” Shaking both of their hands Billy smiled. “Don’t worry about the hand hold, I didn’t mind it.” He winked at Billy and he was sure he almost fell over. 

“If you guys aren’t doing anything, wanna come check out the next ride we’re headed to? I promise it’s not a roller coaster.” Teddy offered, that godly smile of his never falling.

...

A couple hours later, Billy is pretty sure Tommy’s half in love with Kate and he’s certain Teddy is his soul mate. Maybe Tommy dragging him on that roller coaster wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang w/ me on tumblr!
> 
> Fandom: [gordonsbarbaras](http://gordonsbarbaras.tumblr.com/)  
> Personal: [aspiringtobehermione](http://aspiringtobehermione.tumblr.com/)


End file.
